warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden Love/Chapter 1
Below contains an in-depth summary for chapter one of Forbidden Love. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole thing, please check the main article . Information General '''Chapter Number: '''1 (of 11) '''Page Numbers: '''13-27 '''Point of View: '''Furrypaw Chronology '''Preceded: 'Prologue Next:Forbidden Love/Chapter 2Chapter 2 Chapter Summary : Furrypaw wakes up, seeing Jayfeather sorting herbs, and asks if she needs to get any. Jayfeather says that she'd gotten enough. She asks if anyone needed an extra person for patrol, and Jayfeather says that they have enough warriors. Furrypaw asks if the fresh-kill pile needs to be restocked, and Jayfeather says that it was pretty full and there was a hunting patrol out. Furrypaw sighs. Since the battle, she'd gone from training double as both a medicine cat and a warrior to just a medicine cat again, and life seemed dull. She tried to think of when the next interesting things were happening: she was getting her name the next half-moon, Leafkit Larkkit and Honeykit were becoming apprentices today, and Firepaw Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw were becoming warriors today, and it was the Gathering. There are a lot of exciting things happening, but not until sunhigh. : Furrypaw asks if the elders' den or nursery need cleaning, and Jayfeather says that Firepaw Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw already took care of that. She asks if Firepaw or Gingerpaw were free, and Jayfeather replies that they both went on patrol. Furrypaw groans that there was nothing to do, and Jayfeather tells her to play with Leafkit Larkkit and Honeykit since they were restless. : Furrypaw goes to the nursery and looks for the three kits. Larkkit knocks Honeykit into Sunkit, squishing her. Ivypool checks that Sunkit is fine, and sends the older kits out of the nursery with Furrypaw. The four cats play tag, and after a while Gingerpaw comes back from patrol, and Furrypaw eagerly leaves the came of tag, leaving the kits to play by themselves, and pushes Gingerpaw back into the forest so they could play. : When they reach their spot in the forest, Furrypaw asks if Gingerpaw wanted to sing Frozen. ''Gingerpaw asks which song, and Furrypaw suggests the outtake ''Life's Too Short. Gingerpaw says she might've heard it on YouTube once or twice, and asks for her to go over the lyrics. After going over the lyrics, they sing the song. At the end, Firepaw and Bramblepaw appear out of nowhere, scaring the she-cats, and praises them. : Bramblepaw suddenly cries that it was sunhigh. Furrypaw is confused on how it was already sunhigh, since she hadn't played tag very long and the song she and Gingerpaw had sang wasn't very long, but Firepaw interrupts her, saying it didn't matter and that they had to get back to camp. : The four race back to camp, hearing the last of the traditional words used to call a meeting as they enter. They stand panting in the camp entrance, and Leafpool comments that they didn't have to run so fast. Bramblepaw hisses at her and they take their seats. : Bramblestar performs the ceremony to make Leafkit Larkkit and Honeykit into apprentices, with the names Leafpaw Larkpaw and Honeypaw, and the mentors Dovewing, Berrynose, and Mousewhisker, respectively. : Bramblestar continues to call up Firepaw Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw, and they earn the names Firepelt, Bramblethorn, and Gingerheart, respectively. Stormcloud says that ThunderClan was safe, and Cloudtail adds that they could get some sleep. Cherryfall points out that he wouldn't get any sleep if he's picked to go to the late-night Gathering. : Jayfeather tells Furrypaw to get some sleep for the Gathering, and Furrypaw says she wasn't tired. Jayfeather replies that it was just a suggestion, and that there wasn't much for her to do anyway. : She sits down and starts singing songs quietly, and sings What Hurts the Most ''by Rascal Flatts, thinking how it fit her situation perfectly: "''But what hurts the most is being so close! And having so much to say. And watching you walk away. And never knowing what could've been! And not seeing that I'm loving you is what I was trying' to do." She thinks how she's singing about Firepelt, since she was so close to him but wasn't allowed to be. She wants to say so much to him, but he's walking away to sit vigil. She's trying to convince herself she didn't love him, but it didn't work. : She sings random songs until Berrynose Mousewhisker and Dovewing say that they're taking their apprentices to see the territory, and asks Furrypaw if she wants to tag along. Furrypaw joins the group, and Berrynose scowls at her. She exasperatedly thinks how Berrynose needed to let go of Poppyfrost's death, and then Let it Go ''is stuck in her head for the whole trip. : She finds the trip uneventful, but Leafpaw Larkpaw and Honeyfur were having the time of their lives discovering the world, but Furrypaw remains bored out of her mind. : When they get back to camp, Larkpaw begs for battle training, Leafpaw for hunting, and Honeypaw for learning to climb trees. Dovewing says that they weren't going to do any of those, and the apprentices beg and complain. Furrypaw suggests teaching the apprentices how to swim, and they are most excited about the idea. They argue over who would be a better swimmer and race to the lake. Furrypaw turns to their mentors and says that she felt sorry for them, then charges to catch up. Larkpaw asks what took her so long, and asks if she was a snail. Furrypaw hisses at him. : She jumps on the rock, and says that when swimming, you churn your hind aws to keep your head above water, and your front paws control whether you go forward or not, an steer by turning your body. Honeypaw says that she made it sound easy, and Furrypaw replies that it is easy. : Larkpaw slowly climbs in the lake then backs out quickly, complaining that it's cold. Furrypaw explains that you can get around that by getting wet all at once, and dives off the rock. Larkpaw climbs onto the rock, looking down uncertainly. Furrypaw advises him not to think and to just jump. Larkpaw throws himself off the rock, and complains of cold when he surfaces. Furrypaw feels deja vu from doing this with Firepelt a moon ago. Furrypaw tells him to be glad that he didn't come with her and and Firepelt a moon ago in the middle of leaf-bare. Larkpaw asks why she hadn't froze to death, and Furrypaw replies that she really should've gotten hypothermia. Honeypaw asks what "hypothemio" is. Furrypaw corrects her, then explains that it's getting sick from cold. Larkpaw replies that it was going to get that disease, struggling to pronounce it. Furrypaw pushes him to shore so he can warm up, and Leafpaw asks why Furrypaw wasn't cold. Furrypaw replies that she doesn't know. : They go back to camp, with Larkpaw smushed between his sisters to stay warm. Lilyheart is aghast at the sight of Larkpaw when they get back, and Larkpaw and Lilyheart blame Furrypaw, Larkpaw saying that he was going to get "hypotemeia". Lilyheart asks what "hypotermio" is, then asks if it's as bad as greencough. Furrypaw cries taht it's pronounced "Hy-po-therm-i-a", and says it's getting sick from being cold. Lilyheart cries that he was going to get sick, and wails for Jayfeather. Jayfeather emerges from the den and asks what's wrong, and Lilyheart says that Furrypaw threw her kit in the lake and now he's going to get "hypothemiar". Furrypaw yowls that she gave up and stalks away. : Furrypaw sits bored until the Gathering, and then is amused when Cloudtail is picked. As they exit, Bramblestar tells the three new warriors that they were in charge, then leans over to Brackenfur and tells him he's in charge. Gingerheart Bramblethorn and Firepelt look tormented at not being able to talk, since they want to yell at Bramblestar, and Bramblestar wears an amused expression as he leaves. : At the Gathering, Bramblestar announces the three new warriors, and Rowanstar cries that ShadowClan had no food, and that he needed extra territory. The other leaders deny, saying that newleaf was soon and prey would return. Important Events Ceremonies Leafpaw, Larkpaw, and Honeypaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Leafkit, Larkkit, and Honeykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Leafkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Dovewing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lionblaze, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and loyal. You will be the mentor of Leafpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. ... Larkkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Larkpaw. Berrynose, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from me, and have shown yourself to be brave and enthusiastic. You will be the mentor of Larkpaw, and I exepct you to pass on all you know to him. ... Honeykit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will bek nown as Honeypaw. Mousewhisker, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Spiderleg, and have shown yourself to be skillful and brave. You will be the mentor of Honeypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." 'Everyone: '"Leafpaw! Larkpaw! Honeypaw!" Reference, Forbidden Love, ''pages 18-19 Bramblethorn, Firepelt, and Gingerheart's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Bramblepaw, Firepaw, and Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? 'Bramblepaw, Firepaw, and Gingerpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bramblethorn. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.... Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firepelt. StarClan honors your courage and strenght and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. ... Gingerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Gingerheart. StarClan honors your energy and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. 'Everyone: '"Bramblethorn! Firepelt! Gingerheart!" Reference, ''Forbidden Love, ''pages 19-20 Characters Major *Furrypaw Minor *Jayfeather *Ivypool *Sunkit *Leafpaw *Larkpaw *Honeypaw *Gingerheart *Bramblethorn *Firepelt *Leafpool *Bramblestar *Dovewing *Mousewhisker *Berrynose *Lilyheart *Snowbush *Stormcloud *Cloudtail *Cherryfall *Brackenfur *Littlecloud *Willowshine *Mothwing *Kestrelflight *Onestar *Mistystar *Rowanstar Mentioned *Lionblaze *Spiderleg Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Forbidden Love Category:Chapter Summaries